


Buy one milk, get a Stiles

by SaSatan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone has tails and ears, Drabble, Fox Stiles, I Don't Even Know, Kind of fluffy, M/M, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaSatan/pseuds/SaSatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just wanted to buy milk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buy one milk, get a Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> I´m so sorry for my english and everything terrible writing thing on here.  
> My first attempt to translate something german of mine into english. I'm really sorry...

Derek should just buy milk. Really. But then his mother give him a list of things. And other thousand stuff from his sisters and Peter.  
He really doesn't care about that, but what did he see in the store?

Exactly. Stiles Stilinski. (Which is incredible cute, with his white-red-brown ears and his fluffy tail, wagging back and forth, and quietly hums to himself, meanwhile he search the healthiest food for his father.)  
(Of course, Derek doens't care about that or even thinks about this stuff.)

And there it is! His stupid tail, that traitor, starts to wag slightly between his legs.

Unconsciously he inhales and gets this sweet smell from Stiles, in his nose, and the water flows his mouth togehter.  
He is cursed. He knows it.

Derek hoped, he just could turn around and go to the next aisle, but it's too late. Stiles already saw him. 

And there it is. That beatiful smile, that bright smile, his tail sways a little. (His own tail is already hitting him between his legs.)

Derek ears lay flat on his head. Stiles goes straight to him, and greets him.  
He, of course, can't open his mouth to talk. 

So what does he do? He grunts. 

But Stiles smile just goes bigger, nearly breaks his face in two. It does strange things to his heart.

"It's always nice to see you, Derek."

"Grhmmm..." 

Stiles started to laugh (Derek did not stare), stretched slightly to reach, and kissed Dereks nose.

He freeze. He even stopped to breathe. 

When Stiles leant back, Derek saw how the Fox bites his lip between his teeth.

If someone should ask, as to why he kissed Stiles, he would just shurg and say "I don't know".  
But he is happy he did it.

Because Stiles smile was so bright, so big, it nearly broke him. 

(His tail was actually broken, because of the to strong wagging. Totally worth it.)


End file.
